Parents
by Marron B
Summary: My mom got pregnant at 17,and had me.My father had left us.We moved away.What happens when,now nearly 16 years later,my mother and I decide to move back to Konoha where my father lives and where I will be attending the same school as his son?
1. Chapter 1

****

**Okay, so this story kind of just popped into my head while I was updating My Life. Which, speaking of, just recently got a chapter added. Check it out!**

**Anyways, this story is loosely inspired from both One Tree Hill, and John Tucker Must Die.  
This is also full of OC's, so I'm telling you right now if you hate OC's, you might as well stop reading. This is also the next generation, after the Naruto gang. But that doesn't mean the couples stop, there.**

**Okay, so enjoy!**

My mom was never the kind to just 'stick around', it was because of people like her that kids like me were always having to adjust to new things. Or in my case, new towns, cities, and worst of all, 'them'.

In about four months I'll be turning sixteen, everyday before I go to school, I look at myself in the mirror and wish I was different. But I was different, not the good different you get a lot of good attention for. But the bad outcast different, yep that was me.

If I'm correct this place we just moved to is called Konoha or something. My mom grew up here and this is where she met my biological father. But their separated now, I think they separated when I was around five or six, I can't remember. Anyways, I've been just about everywhere, I've lived at Sunagakure, Otogakure, Amegakure, Kirigakure and Iwagakure. I wonder how long it'll be before we head to Kumogakure. Aside from that, my parents met here when they were in elementary school and I believe they separated because my mother caught my father with another woman.

A loud yell was heard, breaking me from my thoughts. It was probably my mother, yelling at me again for no apparent reason.

"Coming, mom!" I yelled back, my voice was so blah. I checked my appearance again in the mirror and was satisfied enough. The magenta hair that was uncommon enough along with my dark onyx eyes made me look like a freak. To top that off, I didn't even have decent curves, I was as flat as paper.

"Your going to be late again, Luna." My mother said not looking away from the stove for a second. We were living at her parents house, for the time we are staying here, which according to my mother will be for a while.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving." I rolled my eyes and begun walking out of my door to the dreaded place called Konoha High School. No it wasn't my first day here, it had been about two weeks now, I had made no friends as I was the invisible type. I hated this place though, not just for me, but for my mom. Sure, she was a pain sometimes, but the woman had bad memories here.

I don't understand it though, what kind of man would cheat on someone like my mom? She lighter bubblegum hair unlike mine. Her eyes were a nice shade of mint green, and her skin was a pretty pale. Not to mention, she had beautiful curves. She was pretty young when she had me though, so I guess I'm not surprised they broke up, they weren't even married. I think she was like seventeen when she had me, making her almost thirty-two. To make things ten billion times worse, my _father _had a son my age. He also went to my school, he was your typical jock / playboy / rich kid.

He was Shin Uchiha, and I was Luna Haruno.

My mother had explained to me a thousand times that she was okay living here, and as long as she had her new 'boyfriend' she could manage. This always happened though, I think the last time her boyfriend broke up with her, she cried for about two weeks? Yep, I always had to be the responsible one of the two, but I had heard around the village that my mother used to be this fantastic optimistic carefree person, I guess they change over the years.

I kicked a couple of rocks as I walked to school, mom had also told me about the some people she was friends with before we moved. She told me I should get to know their kids or something, I wasn't even planning on getting to know anyone because I knew we would be moving again soon.

I'm sitting in English class, alone as usual. I can hear the whispers behind me, those popular cheerleader girls never change, with their basketball playing jock boyfriends. My mom had been a cheerleader in high school apparently, my father had been a basketball player, and what was Shin? Also a basketball player, co-captain in fact. He was dating, Misa Takashi, my mom was friends with her mom as well.

"Now, today we'll be putting everyone into groups of five and doing a project. Now I'll post the groups on the board." Mr. Akimichi, told us he was pretty chubby.. My mom went to high school with him as well.

As he scribbled the names on the board, I moved my head side to side trying to figure out which group I was in.

Then I gasped.

Then I turned around.

HELL NO!

_Luna Haruno_

_Misa Takashi_

_Shin Uchiha_

_Akashi Uzumaki_

I fidgeted for a while unsure of what my next move would be, should I play it safe and just sit here, or should I go and talk to them.

"Oy!" I heard that dreaded Shin call me, I bit my lip and turned around. I used to have a crush on him, until I found out he was my brother.

"What?" I sneered, he just glared at me in response.

"Get your ass over here." Shin sneered back, his loving girlfriend poked his shoulder.

"Shin, I don't think there's a ass to get over here." And then the whole crew started laughing, and with whole crew I mean Seiya Hyuuga, Shin, Misa, and Shikaru Nara.

"Shut up" I muttered and sat down with them.

"Where's the other one?" Misa raised a brow in annoyance.

Shin pointed to Akashi on his knees begging Mr. Akimichi to switch groups, I sighed and wish I wasn't stuck with Shin and Misa also.

"Where should we..meet for this..?" I asked shyly, Misa rolled her eyes and slammed a hand on the table.

"Why would _we_meet?!" She snapped at me, I rolled my eyes again, typical cheerleader behaviour. I can't believe my mom WAS best friends with this girl's mother!

"I guess its true what they say." I muttered, they both raised a brow. "All blondes are stupid." I said a little louder, for the class to hear. Then I slammed a hand on the desk. "We have to meet BECAUSE this is a project where we have to videotape stuff!"

"My hair may be blonde, but at least it isn't that pink mess. But I guess it can't be helped considering that your mother has that freak color herself. I would have thought you would've inherited some Uchi-" before she could finish, I landed a punch on her square in the jaw. We rolled around on the floor, aimlessly punching and kicking each other until the teacher finally split us up.

"I can't tolerate you two fighting in class! Principals office! NOW!" Mr. Akimichi growled and sent us out into the hallways. I growled once we were outside, nice way to make a first impression.

I walked down to the principals office, but I noticed Misa was going the other way.

"Where are you going?!" I said rather rudely, she turned around and rolled her eyes. How typical.

"None of your business." She muttered and continued walking.

"I'll make it my business then! But look, the principals office is this way!" I shouted, she shrugged and continued walking.

"I know that." Misa continued, I ran after her.

"You'll get in trouble!" I shouted again, then covered my mouth realizing how loud I was in the hallways, she just raised her eyebrows at me.

"Your point? I need a smoke anyways." Misa muttered and stepped out of the backdoor of the school and lit a cigarette.

"What the heck?! Don't you know that those shorten your life! Don't you know they can cause cancer! Their a risk to-" But before I could finish, she interrupted.

"Can it, pinkie. I do this _all the time._" After hearing her say that I covered my mouth and nose in disgust.

"Disgusting! Well, I'm going back inside!" I huffed and tried opening the door. Fail. I heard her smirk from behind me.

"It won't open, you can either go through the front now or just wait till next block." She said after inhaling another smoke.

"B-But..! Next block isn't till ten and its only nine twenty one! Besides… Mr. Akimichi will wonder why we aren't with the principal. I'm going to risk it and go!" I said again, and marched off to the front gates.

"Suit yourself..nerd." I heard her yell, but I continued walking.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Lee, the hall monitor of the school raised a bushy brow at me.

"Um.. I sort of got locked out?" I answered and smiled shyly, he shook his head.

"You do understand that I know what you were doing. I do not understand why kids would even choose to skip! You kids should enjoy the power of youth, while you still have it! Come to the principals office with me, now!" Mr. Lee pulled me into the office, I decided to stay silent and not tell him the truth.

I headed into the principals office, apparently it was the same principal my mother had when she was younger, she was good friends with her too. But here in Konoha, everyone knew each other someway or another.

"Come in." She said without looking from her papers, I sat down in the chair opposite of her and took the time to take in her looks. Long blonde hairs pulled into two ponytails, red nail polish, red lipstick.. She didn't look too old, but…

"Uh..I'm Lu-"

"I know, honestly skipping though! I expected better from Sakura's daughter!" She sighed and placed a hand on her forehead.

"W-Well actually.. You see.." I began panicking a little bit, I decided to spill the beans and tell her everything, except for Misa smoking of course.

"Oh.. I see then, so you were fighting in class and then you magically got locked out of the school, so you had to come in through the front doors?" She sighed at me, and took a sip from her coffee.

"Pretty much." I answered, crossing my fingers she would believe me.

"Okay, fine whatever. You can go off with a warning, but where is Misa Takashi?" She asked me, I turned a little pale.

"Um.. I.. don't know?" I answered, she growled a little bit.

"Fine, get out of my sight then!" She said a little harshly, I obeyed and left the room, I had hardly reached the door when she called me back.

"Oh, and Luna? If there's anything I can do to make your _stay_, here at Konoha better. Just ask for Tsunade at the hospital." 'Tsunade' winked and I flinched a bit and left the room.

"_When the power of love is greater than the love of power, the world will be at peace."_

I was walking home as usual, what would life have been if my father hadn't left my mom. Would I be rich and popular like Shin? Would there even be a Shin? I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I didn't realize where I had ended up.

"Uchiha Manor, please ring for assistance." I read out loud, and without thinking I pressed the button.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Another voice asked from the other side of the intercom.

"Um.. I.. uh.. never mind." I quickly said and sprinted off.

"..?"

The smell of pizza sprang into my nose, the minute I stepped into my house.

"Mom?! I'm home!" I yelled and dropped my backpack on the floor, I was about to head up the stairs before 'she' stopped me.

"Luna, honey? How was school today?" Mom asked me, again without looking away from the dishes.

"Fine." I muttered and continued running up the stairs.

I don't know why I did it, but ever since I turned twelvish, I began resenting my mother. Sure I loved her and all, but apart of me hated her too. I have yet to know why I hate her, but I do.

But the hate for my mother could never compare to my hate for my father.

Sasuke Uchiha.

********

**Yeah, um.. random much? Okay, so if you don't understand this is from the point of Sakura's daughter, Luna Haruno. Send in any other request stories you might have for me as I am not busy now. :) **

**- Marron B **


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAYY, Wow! I got 4 reviews! I wasn't expecting that! I know its not alot but still its good for me! Anyways, to clear some things up and to answer some reviews. I'll try not to take too long.**

** Murderbull214: No, Luna is the only one from Sakura.**

**Also, as I said earlier in the story, that Sakura was 17 when Luna was born. I noticed I had made all the other kids the same age. To clear that up, Shin and Sakura only have a month or two, of age difference. Then, the other girls and guys had their kids a little later. I know it may seem early, and kind of weird, but bear with it and let the story flow.**

Another day, another hellhole. But the only thing that kept me going was the fact that I was in Grade Ten and just two more years before I could escape from my mother.

When I walked down the stairs, my mom was there as usual, but this time she was on the couch with a worried expression.

"Hey..um..I'm going to school now." I casually said to her.

"Hold on, Luna. We need to talk." She finally stood up, and stared me dead in the eye.

"Look mom it wasn't my fault! I even talked to Ms. Tsunade! Its okay!" I yelled a little at her, the woman knew didn't know a thing.

"You told Tsunade, that you went to Sasuke's house?! Why are you telling things to people you shouldn't be telling them too?!" I had honestly never seen her so angry before, oh wait…

"What?! No! I-I.. okay never mind what I said!" I shouted again back at her, I didn't even know why I was so pissed off.

"Why did you even go to his house?! Wait..? Is he threatening you?" Her eyes hardened a bit and then they changed into worried ones.

"N-No! I mean.. we'll talk later, I have to go to school!" I shouted and off I was.

**Normal POV **

If the floor wasn't held together so stably, you would think with all the pacing Sakura was doing it would break and fall.

_Sasuke must of said something to her, but what?! _Sakura thought to herself, as she continued pacing back and forth faster. _Only one way to find out_. She then stopped pacing and ran upstairs to get her purse and bolted out the door, and into her car.

…

Sakura rolled her eyes as she saw that Sasuke's 'house' had a gate and a intercom as well, she then pressed the button.

"Hello, Uchiha residence how can I help you?" Another voice sounded through the intercom.

"I need to 'talk' to Sasuke." _Just saying his name makes me want to puke._

"Uh.. Look lady, we can't just let you in to talk to him. He's at work anyways, so you'll have to catch him later. Good, day." Then it turned off.

"HEY!" Sakura yelled, and then crossed her arms and went to sit back in her car. _Where could he possibly work.._

**KNOCK** **KNOCK**

Sakura turned her head to see a red haired woman knocking on her window rather rudely. To match off her bitchy look, she had glasses and fuming red eyes.

"Can I help you?" The woman raised a brow at Sakura.

"No..?" Sakura answered looking very confused.

"Then get off _my _property!" She yelled, Sakura looked like a bullet had just hit her as she apologized and drove all the way back home.

"Hey, pinky!" Misa taunted me, beside her was Shin, Seiya, Mia and Konoha. They blocked the entrance to the school so I couldn't enter. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"What?" I said with a teensy bit of attitude.

"I saw you hanging around my house yesterday." Shin glared at me, taking a step forward. "What were you doing there? Stalking me? I know I'm irresistible but you don't have to stalk me." He smirked a little bit, but never loosing that glare.

"Um.. Ew.. Incest much?!" I raised my voice a little bit, "now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to attend too." But they still wouldn't budge, in a blink of an eye I was against the wall with Shin clutching my throat.

"Tell me then, bitch! Why were you hangin' around my house!" He shouted, I tried pushing him off but had no prevail.

"I-I don't know!" I shouted a little panicked, Shin was known for his recklessness. They all then began laughing, Shin let me go.

"Get out of here, loser." He muttered and I ran off into the bathroom, gasping for air. Seiya and Shin were best friends for a reason, they were both rebels. Seiya Hyuuga wouldn't know when to quit, he was reckless to the max. He also had a twin sister, I think her name was Seinna or Seia Hyuuga. She was really shy and all she could do was stutter. Then there was Mia and Konoha. They were just there, the two followers of the group. No one really cared for them.

**Normal Pov**

"Hello?" Sakura said into the phone.

"Hey" another voice said on the other line.

"Um..I-its Sakura, I was thinking that maybe tonight..you and your family could come over? I really want to catch up with you."

"Erm.. Sakura, you left sixteen years ago..you can't instantly expect people to welcome you home."

"Oh..sorry, I just thought since we were best friends and all.."

"We _were_, best friends. Sorry Sakura, but I'm afraid to say that you were replaced a long time ago."

"Replaced..?! How can you just replace someone, Ino?!"

"I don't know, things happen Sakura."

"You should know more than all people, that I didn't leave on my own accord! How could I live in the same city, as-"

"Sasuke? Well your doing it now aren't you? Look, I got to go."

"I see then." Sakura hung up the phone and slouched down into her couch. _Maybe.. Tenten will be more luck._

_****RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING** **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING****_

"Hello?" A small voice answered the phone.

"Hi, who's speaking?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Megumi, and I'm turning four in two months!" Sakura chuckled a little bit at this.

"Okay, can you give the phone to your mommy then?"

"Okay…momma!! Phone!!"

Sakura waited for a good two or three minutes before another voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tenten..its Sakura."

"Oh..um..?"

"I was wondering if..you might want to come over with you family..for dinner tonight?"

"Oh Sakura..I-"

"Thanks anyways, Tenten."

"No, no! Sakura, wait! I would love too. We'll come around, six."

"Thank you Tenten, can you invite Naruto and his family, and Shikamaru and them all, for me."

"Yeah, okay."

Sakura then put the phone down.

Another boring day of school done, I didn't get bugged by Shin or his crew again so I just began walking home. I walked past, the Uchiha place, but this time there was someone standing there.

He was a tall man, with spiky black hair. He didn't look to old, but not to young. He was my father, Sasuke Uchiha.

I quickly walked past him, without saying anything hoping he wouldn't notice me. Wrong.

"Hey, brat." I heard him mutter, I turned around and glared.

"What do you want?!" I snapped at him, he didn't budge.

"Don't come here again, or you'll regret it." He muttered, I rolled my eyes and began walking off. "Hn, and tell that woman not to come here either."

"Woman, what woman?" I turned around again, he glared a little at me.

"Your mother." He said, and went inside.

"Mom! Mom, what the hell!" I shouted through the house, I threw my bag on the floor as well as my shoes.

She emerged in a silky black dress that reached up to her mid thighs.

"Luna, I just cleaned that, we're having guests over tonight, so behave!" That woman yelled at me.

"Did you go to Sasuke's house?!" I shouted without thinking. She paused for a minute and then turned away.

"Luna, go get dressed." She whispered and walked off into the kitchen.

At that moment, at that very second, I had never felt so much guilt in my life. The pain in her eyes, she was a kind of person that always hid her feelings and put on a smile. But today, I saw her sadness and sorrow she's been hiding for all these years.

The fact was that, my mother still loved my father.

. . .

I put on the cherry red dress she left for me upstairs, though I didn't know who was coming over.

*DINGDONG*

"Luna, get the door!" She shouted, I sighed and did as I was told.

What the fuck?

Before me stood Seiya casually standing with his hands in his pockets listening to his ipod. I took in his features while I stood there, he had long brown hair up to his elbows and pearl white eyes. Next to him stood his twin sister, Seinna. She had dark blue hair with the same pearly eyes. Then there were two adults and a little girl.

"Oh..come inside?" I shrugged and walked back up to my room. I heard my mother call after me, but I ignored it and slammed my door shut.

"Holy camoly, Sakura! You've changed so much!" Tenten shouted and bear hugged Sakura.

"I see, you still have the same erm..strength?" Sakura managed to say, finally after a long minute Tenten let Sakura go.

"H-Hello.. I'm S-Seinna, its nice to meet you..?" Seinna bowed to Sakura, who smiled in return.

"Thanks hun, and I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled at Seinna.

"Hi, you're the pretty lady who was on the phone right?" Little Megumi clutched her teddy bear and smiled at Sakura. She had short brown hair and the same pearly eyes as everyone else.

"Hi, you're a pretty lady yourself." Sakura smiled sweetly at her. "Neji..! You're the last person I'd expect to have..erm..kids?" Sakura put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Hn, yeah. Your one to talk, Haruno." He smirked before entering the living room.

"…And you are?" Sakura stared at Seiya, who in return didn't say anything but went and sat beside his father.

"Don't mind him, he's just being all PMS. But anyways, we should wait before Naruto and Shikamaru's families get here." Tenten smiled again at Sakura. Her appearance had changed from when she was a teenager as well, her hair was now loose over up to her shoulders and her face was aging.

"Luna! Come down here, and say hi to everyone!" I heard my mother screech from down the hall, I sighed and walked downstairs.

"Hey" I muttered and sat down beside my mother who growled a little at me.

**Hope, that wasnt too bad? Honestly, I hated this chapter. More drama will be added soon, can we try and reach at least 10-12 reviews? And I'll promise, I'll update in 2-5 days. :)**

**-MarronB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, so i didnt quite get the number of reviews I was expecting, but what am I going to do? Anyways, this chapter is just a filler and its fairly short. But enjoy, anyways.**

After a while a couple more surprises hit me, Shikamaru Nara, another friend of my mothers and his wife, Temari came for a visit. Did I forget to mention that their son, Shikaru Nara bullies me daily? Well those three came for a 'wonderful' visit. Note the sarcasm, then there was the Uzumaki's. Naruto Uzumaki, and his wife Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki, and their wonderful son Akashi Uzumaki. They also had a annoying little five year old, that kept pulling my hair and telling me that only her name could be Stellar.

"Isn't Ino coming?" Shikamaru asked lazily, I raised a brow that name was familiar.

"No..apparently I've been replaced." My mom snorted, I raised my brow even higher.

"Um..Sakura? Not to be the bearer of bad news or anything but, Ino sorta replaced you a long time ago." Temari looked kind of nervous.

"By who?" My mother asked as her eyes hardened a bit, this couldn't be good.

"Karin..remember that girl in a grade below us. The snobby red-head.." Tenten snorted, I glanced at my mother. She didn't look too good, I wonder why.

"….I know who she is, I ran into her today." My mom said slowly. "Sasuke's wife."

"Then came, their son. When you left the village, you were almost six months pregnant, I think. Sasuke and Karin announced her pregnancy almost two months later and within three months, they were married." Hinata said to everyone.

"Excuse, me." Mother said and left the room.

"Can you all stop, talking such nonsense? I thought we came here to eat." Seiya rolled his eyes, I clenched my fists.

*DINGDONG*

**Normal POV**

Luna went to open the door and there stood Ino, Misa and Ino's husband Sai.

"Uh..? I think you got the wrong house, lady..slut barn is down that way..!" Luna pointed across the street.

"Language! Didn't Sakura teach you anything? Let us in!" Ino shouted at Luna, who rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" Luna muttered and let the fam-jam in.

"Oh, and I brought some friends along.. I hope Sakura wont mind." Ino smirked and in came Shin, Karin and Sasuke.

**Luna's POV**

What the fuck!

Why was this snobby blonde bimbo suddenly bringing uninvited people into our house!

I could feel the tension in the air.

"DINNER EVERYONE!" I heard my mother call and I sprinted into the kitchen.

"How rude.." I heard that glasses bitch mutter.

"M-Mom.." I tried catching my breath as I reached the kitchen.

"..? Luna! Shush, we have guests, here help me set the food down." She ignored me as usual, I glared at her back.

"The damn _Uchiha's _are here!" I shouted without thinking.

"Oh..well tell everyone to come in then." She said coldly.

"Uh..sure?" I raised a brow and walked back into the living room. "Come on everyone, mom says dinner is ready."

Soon enough everyone was sitting at the dinner table, or two dinner tables. It was all seated like this..

Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten with Megumi in her lap, Neji, Sai, Ino, Karin, Sasuke, and then mom on the lone seat. Then on the other side it was, Naruto, Hinata, Akashi, Seinna, Seiya, Shin, Shikaru, Misa, and then myself on the other lone seat.

Mom had made lots of food, and it all smelt delicious, but of course there is always a bitch.

"Why didn't you just order food?" That rude glasses bitch said once again, what was her name..

"Well I like cooking, Karin." Oh right, her name was Karin..!

"Well, _we _have a chef for that but not all of us are blessed with riches." I clenched my fists again. I heard Shin and his friends chuckle.

"Yeah, not all of _us _are blessed with skill, either." My mother said back to her and began distributing the food.

Everyone ate in silence, a little bit of small talk here and there but that was it.

"So, Sakura..now that your all settled down here, where do you plan on working? I mean..well..most jobs require education and you left almost halfway through grade twelve." Ino, that blonde bitch said to my mom. I was almost at my limit now.

"I..-"

"-She's probably going to start stripping, for cash." Karin interjected.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, loud enough for Suna to hear. "Ever since, you've arrived without being invited you've just been causing trouble! Mind you, that you came UNINVITED! So if you don't shut up or leave within the next ten seconds, I'll gladly do the honours." I growled and glared at her.

"Luna-" my mother started.

"Hasn't your mother, taught you to any manners? Its no wonder, your such a brat..!"

"Karin..! Get out of my house, right now." Mom said very, very coldly. "I had this dinner so I could catch up with everyone, not to fight with you. So I'd advise you to leave."

"Lets leave, already." Sasuke said equally as coldly before Shin, Misa, Ino, Karin, Sai and Sasuke left the house.

"Luna, go to your room right now..!" She decided to yell at me now? What is up with her..!

"B-But mom-"

"-I don't care if she was being rude, YOU shouldn't have raised your voice at her, now go."

**Normal POV **

After Luna had left and gone upstairs, everyone ate in a awkward silence.

"Sakura..I'm sorry, f-for not defending you.." Hinata said to Sakura, stuttering here and there.

"Hm? Oh its fine, I don't want to drag you all into our little problems."

"I'm surprised you kept your cool, if that were me I would have knocked that bitch out several times." Temari added, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Well, people change.." Sakura said with a little smile.

"Not all of them" Tenten coughed, and pointed towards Neji. "Take him, for example. Same old ice cube, from before."

Everyone began laughing, except for Neji of course.

"Do you guys remember that summer, where we all went to Suna? With Sasori, guys as well? I still have the tape for it, and I thought I'd bring it." Shikamaru said handing the tape to Sakura.

"Wow..I'm surprised that wasn't to troublesome for you." Sakura mocked, "mind if I ask a question?"

"it's a free country." Shikamaru said lazily.

"When I left..weren't you and Ino, together? What happened..?"

"I caught Ino with Sai, creating Misa." Everyone giggled a little bit at that.

"Play the tape, already!" Naruto yelled, snatching the tape from Sakura and pushing it into the VCR.

"_GUYS! GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!" Ino yelled running around a ship chasing after Kiba and Naruto who had stolen her sunscreen. "I'll turn into a burnt pizza without it!" _

"_HEY! Hey Shikamaru! Videotape me!" Sakura's voice called as she was on the diving board. Sakura jumped off the diving board and landed on someone in the water._

"_OW!" _

"_HEY?" _

_Sasuke and Sakura emerged from the water, and she tackled him down. Then the pair got out of the water, dripping wet._

"_Why are you so excited to videotape yourself?" Sasuke raised a brow at Sakura, who smiled playfully back._

"_Because in ten years, I want to show __**our **__kids how we were,you stupid!" Sakura smiled and pushed Sasuke back into the pool, doing things._

**AWWH , I love SasuSaku, but its going to need some work..if I decide to put it in this story..review please, I want at least 20 reviews if you want me to update within a week.**

**-Marron.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said I would update within a week, if I got 20 reviews, but really I didnt..also I dont want spam in my reviews, if you have to review say it in one review, not five. To answer some questions..**

**Murderbull214: Maybe, there might be some romance between them. Only time will tell..**

kanna-hime: Again only time will tell..

**Missanime: Don't spam me again, or I will stop this story.**

**Enjoy ! **

"Shikamaru, can you make sure you know what your showing me next time?" Sakura said in a harsh tone.

"Sakura, chill it. You shouldn't have videotaped that, if you didn't want people seeing it in the future." Temari answered back.

"W-Well..! How was I suppose to know I'd get pregnant, and have to give up my life? Temari, you wouldn't know..! You came after..! I was studying to become a doctor! You don't know how hard its been! I've given up my life for Luna, and she doesn't give a damn about me?" Sakura half sobbed.

"Hey, don't say that..I'm sure she cares. Its just what teens go through." Tenten smiled, politely.

"Uh um..M-Ms Sakura..If I m-may add something.." Seinna blushed a little bit. "Well..you see..um.."

"Seinna, if you have something to say spit it out." Neji rolled his eyes.

"What he means is, go on hun." Tenten glared at Neji and smiled at Seinna.

"I bet that u-um..Luna does care for you, but you d-don't spend enough time with her f-for her to admit s-she loves you."

"Aw, thank you sweetie. I'm sorry everyone, that dinner turned into a disaster today." Sakura apologized and then gradually everyone left.

**Next Day**

"Luna! Luna, get up!" I heard my mother call from downstairs, what could she possibly want on a weekend, when it was only **7:29 AM.**

"What?" I said, obviously grouchy for being disturbed.

"I made breakfast! And then at eleven o'clock we have lunch reservations, and then after that I was thinking we could head to the park?" What the hell..? Why was she making such an effort to talk to me, and hang out with me.

"Uh..? Okay..?"

"That food was dee-lish-us!" My mom said rubbing her stomach, I lightly chuckled at her actions.

"Say, mom..could I ask you something?"

"Yeah, I guess so?"

"I heard from someone that you..um.."

"..?"

"That you were..different..? Before, I was born and I was um..wondering if.."

"Luna! Just spit it out! This is so unlike you?" She smiled a little bit.

"Was it because of me that you..changed?"

"Lun-"

"tell me the truth."

"Partly, but mostly because Sasuke left me, Ino and Tenten and Hinata were all there for me. But I knew I couldn't handle being pregnant and having to see Sasuke and Karin everyday, so I just left the village and went to live with some relatives."

"A-Also.."

"?"

"Erm, never mind! C'mon, lets go over there in the shade and sit down!" I grinned and dragged my mom with me to a shady area.

"Well, look who it is." I looked up to see that Karin bitch with my so called father.

"Hello, Karin. _Sasuke._" My mom greeted them, no one said anything back.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Karin rudely said to me, I shrugged.

"You first, your highness." I smirked, I even heard my mother chuckle.

"How rude? Hmpfh! Look, Sakura let me give you some tips for raising this brat! Send her to boarding school." Karin pushed her glasses back and smirked.

"My daughter does not need boarding school?" Mom yelled, her temper rising. "If anything, your son is the one who needs it. The other day when I was out, I saw him smoking on the side of the road with a couple of teen-sluts."

"Don't say crap about my son, while I'm here." Sasuke finally said, my mother stood up from her position and glared at him.

"Your wife here just insulted my daughter, and you just stayed out of that. How bout you do the same now too, okay?" My mother said in a false-sweet-slash-bitchy voice.

"What were you doing out anyways? Prostituting?" Karin interjected.

"Actually, I opened up a small diner down the street of my house. You should drop by sometimes, I can give you the whore discount." Sakura smirked, Karin just hmphed, turned around and left.

"A diner? Good luck with that, _Sakura_." Sasuke smirked and then left us.

**Have you noticed that Sasuke is always an ass in my stories? **

**30 + reviews and I will update within a week or two :) Thats a promise!**

**-Marron B**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! I know now that most of you like this story and want it to continue! Another thing is in one of my other stories, I got a review asking me why I ask for a certain amount of reviews. I've decided to post an answer to that question on both that story and all my other ones. The reason for that is not so I can have the most reviews that I can possibly get, its because I want to know how good I'm doing, for example. Lets say I ask for 30+ reviews, and I only get up to 23. That lets me know that I have to make my story a little more interesting and change it up a bit. Another example is if I do get 30+ reviews, I know people want the story to continue and I'll try updating faster, etc; I hope I didnt give anyone any misunderstandings. **

**Now to answer some reviews...**

**Fangslittlegirl08 : Sasuke's character is a little cold like that in this story. In a couple of chapters it will be revealed what happened to him after Sakura left.**

**missanime : Please inbox me about this, rather than post it in my reviews. But nonetheless I will answer your question. The reason I called it spam was because you gave me 5 reviews, with the same message in each of them. It just spammed my hotmail and my review folder. Also, your right I can't stop anyone from reading my stories, but I can discontinue it if I want to. Right now, I dont though.**

**Anyways aside from that, this chapter is just flashbacks really.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto :(**

"Um..mom..c-can I ask you..um..?" I nervously asked her, one thing has been bugging me for a long time now. I just have to know the truth.

"Yeah, I know what your about to ask Luna."

"W-Well..I want to know how exactly Sasuke left you..I mean I've heard so many different stories..like you caught him with Karin or he just left you when he found out you were pregnant..so which is it?"

She fidgeted for a while.

"Well Luna..truth is its neither, before he knew I was pregnant we got into a argument about Karin."

"R-Really? How did it happen?"

_Flashback (Not Luna's POV)_

'_Where the heck is Sasuke! Its almost twelve am!' Sakura Haruno, thought to herself, as if on queue the door to hers and Sasuke's apartment opened. She pretended to be sleeping as he entered the room, he threw his jacket on the bed and entered the shower. Sakura quickly got up and rummaged through all his pockets, 'it's a school night, why would he be out so late?', she then found something in one of the pockets and gasped. A few tears ran down her cheeks, and she immediately threw the jacket on the floor. _

_Unknown to Sasuke who was in the shower the whole time, his girlfriend was packing all her stuff and throwing his stuff all over the place. After about fifteen minutes, he got out of the shower, dressed himself and got out of the shower. _

"_..Sakura? What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke angrily yelled at her, a little annoyed as well._

"_What am I doing?" Sakura yelled back at him, equally loud with tears streaming down her face. "What the fuck is this?" In her hand was a condom wrapper, which was empty. _

"_Stop assuming shit! Its from that night we spent together, fuck!" _

"_Is that so? Then how come its in your pocket? As I recall, we didn't use a condom that night! As stupid as it might sound, we didn't!" _

"…_Your being annoying, go to sleep." He muttered then tried getting to the bed, but Sakura blocked his way. _

"_No! I'm leaving you, Sasuke! I've had enough! Coming home late at nights, flirting with other girls at school, constantly being late for things! I just can't take it!" Sakura yelled at him, closed her bags and slid on some shoes, "its over, Sasuke." _

"_Fine, leave then! Its not like I don't have other options!" He yelled, _

_**SLAP!**_

"_I hope you burn in hell, Sasuke." Sakura muttered and headed for the door. "Oh, and I don't want you or that slut Karin, coming near my baby." _

_Sasuke then got up and turned her body around so she was facing Sasuke._

"_B-Baby? What the fuck are you talking about?" _

"_I'm pregnant, you idiot!" _

"…_H-How far..?"_

"_Why should it matter to you?" _

"_Because I'm the effin' father!" Sasuke raised his voice a little. "Or is it even mine?"_

_**SLAP!**_

"_I'm not a slut, Sasuke! You of all people should know that! I've only had sex once in my life, okay! I've known for four weeks now, I'm almost twelve weeks pregnant..! If I ever see you come near this baby, I will do something we'll both regret, got that?" Sakura turned around and continued walking._

"_When were you planning on telling me? You had this planned out all along, right? You want to trap me into being a father?" _

_Sakura turned around once more, with tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_No! Okay Sasuke, no! I wanted to be with you! I didn't want to get pregnant, but I am! I wanted you to stick by me! Not cheat on me? After we went out for almost two years! I hate you!" Sakura yelled and then stormed out of the apartment. _

"Wow..mom.." My jaw literally dropped at that story, it was so sad.

"There's more Luna, after I left that bitch, I stayed with I-Ino and-"

"-Wait,wait,wait..! As in Ino Takashi? Misa's mom? That bitch?" Man my head was spinning, everything was so complicated, to make matters worse, I was the cause of all of this. Well, Sasuke too…

"Yes..we were best friends, well at least we were then. Anyways, I told my parents about my pregnancy, I honestly thought they would welcome me back with open arms. But they already didn't like Sasuke from the beginning, w-when I moved in with him. So they told me I could take care of myself-"

"-WHAT? That's why I have no grandparents..where are they now?"

"Luna! Stop interrupting me! And, I don't know where they went. Anyways, Ino let me share an apartment with her and her boyfriend Shikamaru-"

"SHIKAMARU?"

"Luna!"

"Sorry..continue."

"Anyways, I stayed there for a rough month or two, it was hard seeing Sasuke at school everyday, but I managed. I had my friends after all. But then one day.."

_Flashback_

_Sakura and Ino were walking together in the hallways of their school, when they bumped into Karin and her crew._

"_Hey, slut..! How's the baby?" Karin smirked at Sakura, who bit her lip._

"_H-How-"_

"_Practically the whole school knows." Karin muttered, "courtesy of my boyfriend. Of course my baby will have a better life." _

"_Wait, what? Your pregnant? Who'd want to nail a bitch like you?" Ino gasped, and pointed at Karin. _

"_That would be me." Sasuke came into view and swung a arm around Karin. _

"_Your despicable, come on Sakura." Ino dragged a stunned Sakura away from Sasuke. _

_Three days later_

"_Come on Sakura, you have to go to school." Ino tried dragging Sakura out of the bed. _

"_Ino…I cant…I don't think I can ever face anyone here again.." _

"_Sak-"_

"_I'm leaving." _

"_What? Where the heck can you possibly go?" _

"_Away from here, I'll find some relatives to live with." _

"_But Sakura, you have us here! All your friends! Besides..! If you leave then Sasuke wins!" _

"_I don't care! I'm leaving tomorrow."_

"_Sakura, please don't go!" Hinata cried a little bit, as her boyfriend Kiba placed a arm around her. _

"_Sorry Hinata, I have to." _

"_Sakura, I'm warning you. If you walk out of those doors, I'm never speaking to you again!" Ino sobbed lightly. _

"_I'm sorry, Ino." And then she was gone._

"So..Ino.." I let everything sink into my head first, my father didn't leave my mother, my mother did. But I can't blame her, I guess. And, Ino wasn't such a bitch back then.

"I realize now, that I shouldn't have left town. I should have stayed and stood up to Sasuke. Ino and I might've still been friends, and she could have still been with Shikamaru."

"How so?"

"Well, Ino had a tendency to have drunk meaningless sex with some random guy, if she had a problem. I bet that without me to talk to, she went and slept with Sai."

"But..she had Hinata and Tenten?"

"Nope, we were the best friends. Only, I could change her mind."

"W-Wow..mom..I'm sorry..I never knew how much you had to give up for me.." I felt bad for the woman now, after years of resenting her.

"Luna, I would've broken up with Sasuke anyways. Its not your fault, if anything it was my fault. I was too naïve."

"Mom, its getting late. Can we go home?"

"Yeah sure, Luna."

"Mom.."

"Yes?"

"I-I had a good time t-today."

_Well its not what I was expecting, but it was a start. _Sakura thought and smirked, and kissed her daughter on the forehead and continued walking home.

**Review everyone! Like I mentioned above, its only so I know how I'm doing. Whether it be a flame, critique..etc; I'm hoping to get at least 45 reviews? But if not its okay, I'll most likely update within the week, seeing as I have nothing else to do. Thanks everyone (: **

**P.S : I've drawn some characters up from all of my other stories as well as this one. If you'd like to see how the characters look like, say so in your reviews and I'll add them sometime. :) **

**-Marron B **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I see alot of you are enjoying this story! I've updated it sooner than i thought. Well nothing else, but this chapter has some suspense and focuses on the Hyuga fam-jam. :) Enjoy ! **

**I dont own Naruto.**

Great, the weekend was over and I'm back at the place I hate most. Even though I just began at this dumb school it feels like its been forever. I didn't even have a single friend. Class began and I sat in the front, alone as usual and did what I was told. The day passed by really, really slowly. I was walking home from school, when I stumbled upon that crying little girl from my mom's party.

"Hey? You..why are you crying?" I asked her, okay so I wasn't the best person around kids.

"S-Seiya was supposed to pick me up! Wahh!" She cried, I covered my ears and sighed. "I was at preschool!"

"Look, I'll drop you off at your house. Just tell me where you live.."

Suddenly, she bolted up and smiled.

"YAY! Thank you!" She quickly grabbed my hand and ran across the street with me.

We finally arrived after twelve minutes and fourteen seconds of walking. Her house was pretty big as well.

"Thank you, lady! You saved my life!"

"Erm..its Luna and no problem." I ringed the doorbell, and 'Tenten' opened the door.

"Hello, Luna! Megumi? Where's Seiya?" Tenten quickly looked back and forth between us and hugged her daughter close.

"He never came..! But its okay, Luna saved me!"

"Luna..? Thank you so much!" Tenten also bear-hugged me. "NEJI! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!"

I sweat dropped, that was a moody chick..

Said Neji came downstairs and evidently looking bored.

"What?" He snapped, she went up to him and glared him dead in the eye.

"Our son just forgot to pick up our three year old! Luckily Luna was in the neighbourhood and so forth."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"UGH! Go find him!"

"Fine, fine." Neji snorted and took off.

"Thank you so much Luna! Do you want to come inside?"

"Uh-"

"Come on in! I'll call Sakura and let her know! Seinna's upstairs in her room, just go right ahead." Tenten told me, I raised a brow but went up the stairs anyways.

****KNOCK** **KNOCK** **

"Um..your mom..let me in..?" It was pretty awkward, Seinna was on her bed drawing I think..

"O-Oh..um..hello.." Seinna stuttered, where had I seen this before..

"I can leave if you want.."

"No I-its fine..c-come in..your Luna right?"

"Yeah…your Seinna?"

"Y-yes..um..if its not r-rude or anything…why a-are you here?"

"I..I came across your sister-"

"Oh..was Megumi 'lost' a-again?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"It happens a lot, usually two or three t-times a month."

"Really..? But..um..even though its not my business or anything, but wasn't Sei-"

But before I could finish, there was a loud racket from downstairs, Seinna sighed and placed her head against her door, and motioned for me to do the same.

"SEIYA! THIS IS LIKE THE GIZILLIONTH TIME THIS HAS HAPPENEND! WHERE WERE YOU?" Tenten yelled, apparently at Seiya.

"Chill it! Fuck! I always have to do this shit? Why can't you just make Seinna do it?"

"Don't talk back to me, Seiya! Megumi could've been kidnapped or worse..! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Why? The only thing I'm ashamed about it having to say I'm related to you!"

**SLAP!**

"Go to your room..NOW!" Tenten yelled at him, we heard a growl and then a pause.

"No. Look I'm done with this bullshit, I'm tired of it. I'm almost sixteen, I can get myself emancipated."

"Kid, just go to your room." Neji sighed from the couch.

Seinna and I exchanged looks, now I know why she was always so quiet. There was always issues with her family.

"Momma! Momma! Where's Luna?" Megumi tugged at Tenten's leg, Seiya glared at her and raised a brow.

"Luna? Why the fuck would she be here?"

"_She _was here because she found Megumi. Do you know how much it affects our reputation, if others know of our problems?" Neji added in once again.

"Reputation? That's what your worried about? Ugh..! Megumi could've b-"

"but she wasn't. Look at the what is, rather than the what if's." Neji said once again, earning him a glare.

"Now I know where Seiya gets his issues from?" Tenten yelled at once again.

"I'm going out." Neji muttered and left the house.

I saw Seinna get up and sit back on her bed, I decided to do the same.

"Seinna, do you want to be friends?"

"..?"

"I mean, you could really use a friend and I don't really have any friends so..but its okay if you don't want to.."

"Yes, Luna. I would l-love to."

"Aw, isn't that cute. Two losers becoming friends." Seiya sarcastically smirked at us, I raised a brow at him and realize he had opened Seinna's _unlocked _door.

"What's it to you?" I growled at him.

"There's a reason, Seinna doesn't any friends."

"Oh? Because they saw you? Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not like most people."

"Close..usually they fall for me, and ditch her." He smirked, "in time."

"Look, those friends don't deserve to be friends with Seinna then. Chicks before dicks hun. I'm going home, Seinna I'll see you at school tomorrow. Introduce me to your friends, the good ones." I winked at Seinna, who smiled gently and I passed a pissed off Seiya.

When I got home, mom wasn't home. I sighed typical, and here I was thinking she changed. I threw my bag across the floor, and sat in my room. After about an hour I decided to go downstairs and make some food. On my way I saw a black SUV parked outside my house. Now that I think about it, it had been parked there when I came home from school as well. Maybe just a coincidence…?

Okay, so its almost eleven o'clock at night, and mom still wasn't home. Her cell just kept going to voicemail, as well. The black van was still parked outside of my house, it was probably nothing, but I still got a little paranoid.

It was morning now, I checked every effin' room of the house and mom still wasn't home. I was beginning to get a little scared now, okay sometimes she wasn't home in the mornings so I guess I would just wait and see if she was home after school.

****DING**DONG****

"Finally mom..!" I yelled and ran to open the door, but it wasn't my mom standing there. It was a guy with silver hair, and a woman beside him with red hair. "'Who are-"

**PUNCH!**

**SCARYY! Any suggestions for what you want to happen? Anyways, I'm not going to ask for a specific number of reviews this time, but if you do decide to review please at as much detail as possible. :) **

**Update : 2 - 5 days . :)**

**-Marron B**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took forever to update, but I had alot of Summer things to do and I just wasnt inspired for this story. Anyways this chapter is sort of rushed, and I'll probably update when I feel inspired again. Please enjoy this and I dont own Naruto.**

When I woke up my left cheek was throbbing a lot. I flinched and moaned and then realized I wasn't at home. **(COOL THAT RHYMED!) **

"Awake..?" A unfamiliar voice called me, I looked up and saw some weird silver-haired shark guy. He was pretty good looking..

"W-Who the hell are you? What am I doing here?"

"I'm Suigetsu, I'm here to compromise with you.."

"W-Wha..? Where's my mom?"

"Your mom? Why would we take her?"

"I..! Never mind..! Let me go! O-Or I'll scre-"

"Shut up little brat." Another unfamiliar voice said, I saw a red haired woman stand beside Suigestu, I had seen her somewhere..

"W-Who..?"

"I'm Tayuya, you're a threat to my sisters marriage, brat."

"Wha..? Who's your sister?"

"Karin Uchiha..look kid, I'm famous in my country for assassinating and being reckless. I wont hesitate to kill you, or worse.." She smirked as she eyed 'Suigestu', I could feel the shivers going down my spine.

"If you do us a favour, we'll let you go. I might even let you sleep with me." Suigestu smirked, I made a disgusted face and bit my lip. What could these knuckle-heads want with me.

"You and your mother leave this country, and never return. We'll let you go, but if you don't. Then, we'll kill you, no one else must know of this." Tayuya smirked, I thought about it and eventually came to a conclusion.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"What? Why not?"

"My mom has finally started her life again, on her own..I've finally made a friend…we can't leave now."

"Then we'll have to kill you..!" Tayuya yelled and grabbed my neck and pulled me up.

"Let me finish, we wont leave the country but we wont interfere with Karin or Sasuke."

"No way! That's-"

"it's a pretty good deal, Tayuya.." The so called Suigestu nudged the girl.

"Fine! But you are not to tell anyone what we talked about here! Or tell anyone you were kidnapped! Now go..!" Tayuya yelled, I didn't budge.

"Erm…? Where exactly am I?" I asked out of curiosity, Tayuya slapped her forehead and sighed.

"We'll drop you off!"

After a good hour we finally made it home, they dropped me off about a block away from my house, the parking lot had about three cop cars, and my mother was outside questioning them. When she finally saw me, she ran over and engulfed me in a hug.

"Where were you? Luna..! I was so worried!" She screamed and hugged me tighter, I counted the hours and realized I was gone for almost the whole day. Then it hit me, I promised Seinna that I would hang out with her, she probably thought I hated her or lied or something.

"Erm.. Mom I was at Seinna's house..then-"

"Yes I know, after I realized you weren't at home from school, I thought you might be running a little late, so I waited. But after a while you didn't come home, or pick up your cell! I called everyone, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, even Ino and Sasuke.. But no one knew anything, except Tenten who said you were over there yesterday.."

"Mom! Let me continue! Anyways, the thing was that I got a little worried about you, but I shrugged it off and was on my way to school when.." I bit my lip, what should I do? Should I tell her the truth, or lie my way through.. I remembered what Tayuya said and decided to lie.

"What happened, honey?"

"Um..? I decided to go to the park, and have some fun.. But I got lost and ended up somewhere else, I had to walk all the way home after that.."

"Thank god!" Mom hugged me again, the cops eventually all went home and we went inside the house.

"Say mom? Where were you?" I asked her, she smiled gently at me.

"The diner was a lot more work than I thought, it brought in many customers and I was the only staff at the time, so it was pretty hectic too. And after hours I had to interview all the job applicants, I hired two new people there! Then I had to teach them the basics and finally I came home around 2 am. But I had to leave again at 6 am to open the diner, sorry honey."

"That's okay mom, but you should have called me. I'm glad your finally doing good things in your life."

"Yeah, thanks Luna." Mom hugged me, but as usual something spoiled the moment. In our case..? It was a knock on the door.

Mom opened it and it was the last two people we wanted to see, Sasuke and Sai.

"What do you want?" Mom snarled at the two, who each smirked.

"Close that diner of yours." Sasuke muttered, mom looked really pissed off. The nerve of these guys anyways, to just barge in here and order us around.

"Why? What's it to you..? Threatened that your stupid company will be affected? Oh wait! You do all that paper work and I sell food, those two things are so connected!" Mom yelled at the men.

"That's not it, see the thing is about the two people you hired." That Sai guy finally spoke up, I raised a brow. Apparently everyone had forgotten I was standing here, as no one acknowledged my presence.

"Who? Matsuri and Sari..? Those girls are harmless, and they seem really nice and fit for the job, what could you possibly have against them?" Mom glared at Sasuke especially.

"They also happen to be from Suna, we also happen to know their cousin, he's a gang member and shouldn't be involved in the likes of..you." Sai smirked at my mom, who began chuckling. Wait, there was something weird about this Sai guy..

"What..?" Sasuke sneered, she turned chuckling into laughing.

"You mean Gaara? Yeah, I dated him for a while and we're friends. Besides you know Temari..? Gaara's her younger brother, idiot. Get out of my house now, I don't have time for this." Mom smirked at the two idiots, Sai turned around and was on his way out, but Sasuke didn't budge.

"You found her, I see?" Sasuke smirked, mom changed her glare to a death glare.

"Tell Karin if she ever touches my daughter again, I'll kill her." I gasped, how did she know.

Sasuke raised a brow and then turned to look at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Karin took Luna, I'm not blind. The black van that dropped her off, I tracked her cell phone with the help of the cops, and then I recognized the location as the land of the waves. I've only been there once in my life, and I think you know that too. It was when your beloved wife Karin took the whole gang to her family guest house there, we met Tayuya and Suigetsu, her siblings." Mom said calmly, I gasped at how smart she was to figure it out.

"…" Sasuke on the other hand looked confused.

Suddenly mom slammed her hand on the wall!

"Don't play dumb Sasuke, I know you knew! Now get the hell out!" Her sudden outburst at the Uchiha, caused him to frantically, out of character, leave.

**Uchiha Manor, not Luna's Pov.**

"Karin! Get over here!" Sasuke yelled throughout the house, "Shin you should hear this as well!"

Both mother and son appeared and exchanged glances.

"You tried to kidnap and threaten Luna?" Sasuke glared nice and hard at Karin, who flinched a little bit.

"S-Sasuke..? I-I don't know what y-you mean..?" Karin gulped, _I've only seen Sasuke angry at me like this one time in my life.. And it wasn't good.._

"Luna? Who cares?" Shin shrugged, "last time I checked, you didn't."

"…" Sasuke suddenly took an interest into the floor and didn't say anything.

"You're the one that insisted that Sakura should close her diner, why are you blaming it on me now?" Karin crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"… Don't question me, Karin. Did you, or did you not order Suigetsu to kidnap Luna?"

"I-I..No I didn't, where did you get that idea from..?"

"Never mind." Sasuke said then went inside to his room, Karin and Shin exchanged looks.

"Those two bitches could ruin my marriage.." Karin bit her lip, Shin also got up from his seat and was about to leave.

"Don't worry mom, leave Luna to me and Seiya. You just worry about the other one, Sakura." Shin smirked then left the room, Karin had a big evil grin on her face.

"Sure, I've got it all planned out." Karin said evilly and resumed doing what she was doing.

**I wonder what Karin is up too... Other than that, Sasuke shows some emotion in this chapter. Also I know Sasuke may seem out of character, but its all part of the story. :)**

**Please Subscribe And Review !**

**-Marron B**


	8. Chapter 8

**Due to great feedback, lots of inspiration and lots of free time, I decided to update. This chapter mainly focuses on the Hyuuga famjam, but there is some Shin/Luna moments in there. (I dont mean romance wise btw, I'm not a fan of incest.. I mean sibling 3) The next couple of chapters are going to introduce some new problems into the fic. Here are some previews.**

Warning : Spoilers :

**_"Mom, the door is ringing!" Misa called out, Ino quickly scurried to the door, there stood Shikamaru._**

**_"Shika-MMFFFPHH ...!"_**

**_"Back the fuck away from my family, bitch!" Karin yelled at Sakura at the diner, threw a tray of food on the floor and laughed._**

"Karin! What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke angrily yelled at his wife.

**_"Your planning on divorcing Neji?" Hinata gasped, Tenten glared at the eavesdropping Naruto and nodded. "He's cheating, I just know it."_**

**Those are the previews, they will appear in seperate chapters and will be there in a couple of chapters from now.  
Now to answer some reviews . ..**

haruno-harima: Honey, grow up. Go flame someone else, if you dont like it, dont read it.

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto ..

Finally.. ENJOY !  


**Luna's POV**

Next day at school was going to be tough, I would have to explain to Seinna about the incident and I'd have to deal with Shin. . .

"Don't worry, honey." Mom kissed my forehead, "if they do anything, tell me okay? You have Seinna as a friend, and eventually you'll make more."

"Okay, thanks mom." I said back and left the house, it was kind of hard to believe my mom and Misa's mom Ino were best friends at a point. I was so into my thoughts, I didn't realize I was already at the schools parking lot. I saw the person who I didn't want to see right now, it was _Shin._ Just to my luck too, he saw me.

"Well, well, well." Shin smirked at me, and it wasn't a good smirk either.

"What do you want, Shin? If your looking for a foster care program, I can't help you." I said cleverly back at him, I saw him clench his fists.

"Clever remarks from a girl that was raised by a unprepared mother."

"Unprepared? Maybe at the beginning, but I'm pretty sure she's got the hang of it now. But your mother… I don't know about her, she still seems a little unprepared."

"Look you little bitch, let me cut to the chase. Stop turning my father against my mother, or you'll sure as hell regret it." Shin said and then left, that was his almighty threat..?

I shrugged it off and went inside the school to find Sienna, I looked around almost everywhere but I couldn't find her. I knew she was at school because I saw Seiya earlier, I finally found her in the second floor bathroom.

"Hey Seinna!" I called out, she didn't budge, she was either pissed off at me or didn't hear me. "Erm..? Seinna..? Its Luna..?" Okay this was so not funny anymore, I was standing right beside her and she was ignoring me. "Why are you so pissed off?"

"…."

"Oh…! Its about yesterday isn't it…? Look Sienna, things happened yesterday.. I'm not suppose to tell anyone-"

"Luna, I already know."

"What? T-Then why are you pissed..?"

"I'm not a-angry, I'm just.."

"Sienna, we're friends now! Just tell me what's wrong..?"

"I-Its just… c-can I actually just come over to your house a-after school today..? And tell you there..?"

"Yeah sure, okay."

When school was done Seinna and I walked all the way to my house, and it was empty.

"Mom's probably at the diner, you know that diner down the street..? Its like called Sakura's diner..?" I told Seinna, she hadn't really spoken for the rest of the day and once we got inside, ate, we sat on the couches.

"Okay Luna.. The thing is t-that.. My parents.. Want to divorce."

"WHAT?"

"…"

"B-But your parents..? My mom told me they-"

"Yes..but see this is what happened after you left yesterday …"

_Flashback_

_Seinna's POV_

_It was almost ten o'clock, mother was downstairs sitting on the couch, watching some TV. Megumi was up in her room sleeping, Seiya was out with his friends and father still hadn't come back from when he left. _

_****CRIIINGG** **_

_That was the door, I wonder who it was..? Was it Seiya or father? Either way the person would be dead. I quietly got out of my room to go shut Megumi's bedroom door, so she couldn't be awakened from all this noise. Then I quietly stood behind the stairs, eavesdropping. _

"_Where were you?" Mother said quietly, oh no.. that was worse than her yelling, that meant that she was beyond pissed._

"_What's it too you?" I recognized the voice as my fathers, then I heard another 'criingg' and I guess Seiya had arrived too._

"_And you..?" Mother asked him with that same tone._

"_Why should I tell you?" Seiya also snapped, I gasped.. Those two were so rude towards her, but of course I was to shy and nervous to speak up._

"_Why should you tell me..? I understand this guy, but you to? Look kid, you were 'this' close to not being born, your lucky I stood up for you." Mother said in a annoyed, half loud voice._

"_Tenten, don't tell anyone of that.." Father's cold voice finally rose a little bit._

"_What? What do you mean, this close to not being born..?" Seiya angrily yelled, I took a peak at what was going on and saw them all facing each other with angry expressions._

"_Your so called father here, didn't want you. We were only eighteen and he was against the pregnancy. Your lucky I stood up for you, thinking that if Sakura had a child, I wanted one too. So they could play together and be the best of friends, but I see how well that turned out, for you." _

"…_Is it true?" Seiya glared at father, who closed his eyes and nodded._

"_Yes, but I don't see why __**you **__had to tell them..?" He finally cracked, and glared nice and hard at mother._

"_Like how you were going to tell me you were with another girl..? I'm not stupid, Neji! You go out every fucking night and you return home, late, smelling of smoke and perfume. Who is she..?" Mothers voice got deadly now, neither did Seiya budge or father._

"_What the hell are you talking about, now?" _

"_Seiya, go upstairs right now, and don't come down got that?" Mom yelled at Seiya, who obliged and ran upstairs. I guess he saw me as he gave me a look and dragged me into a empty room._

"_What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled at me, I began tearing up and eventually let a tear slip. _

"_S-Seiya..!" I began crying and his expression softened, then he placed a finger on his lips and put his head against a door so we could listen to our parents/_

"_There isn't a fucking girl, Tenten..?" _

"_Oh right! I'm suppose to believe that..? Is it Ino..? No I bet its that Tiffany, your so called secretary..?"_

"_I'm not fucking cheating on you!" His voice was so loud that I bet the neighbours could here, Seiya and I exchanged glances and continued listening._

"_I don't believe you! Ever since we've gotten married, you haven't shown a single display of affection..! Just like Sasuke, and look how well Sakura's trusting got her..? He was cheating on her with Karin..!" _

"_Do I look like the affection displaying type?"_

"_No..! B-But a single kiss or a I love you, wouldn't hurt? Get out of this house, right now! Its over, Neji!" _

"_Tenten! You don't know what your s-"_

"_GET OUT!"_

_****SLAM****_

I couldn't believe it, Seinna had started to cry again.

"H-He hasn't come home since..! G-Gosh Luna, I'm s-scared!"

"Shhh! Its okay, Seinna.. Do you think your father actually cheated on your mother?"

"I don't know..b-but he doesn't seem like the t-type.."

"Then we'll have to prove him innocent."

She looked at me, with an unsure expression on her face, I gave her a thumbs up.

"Its like how Naruto Uzumaki always says, believe it!"

**How was it? I love NejiTen, but I need a couple in this story that doesnt have a happy ending. Vote for who you want in your reviews . . . update maybe in two or three days ? **

**-Marron B **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry everyone, but this is a fairly short chapter ! I know most of you don't like short chapters, but I'm not a fan of long-long chapters. This way it builds up more suspension and tension. Anyways , this is the chapter where all the problems begin, in the next couple of chapters the problems will have their middles and then the conclusions. I'm estimating this story to have 20 + chapters, so if you can't stay tuned for that then you might as well leave now. If its not too much to ask, I've always wanted my stories apart of communities, so can you please check out this or some of my other stories? Thanks everyone ! Anyways . . . enough of my rambling , scroll down . . .  
**

**_**

**Sakura's Diner , Sakura's POV **

I was working as usual, Matsuri was here with me, Sari didn't begin her shift till later. It was the morning rush, I quickly dashed from here and there quickly.

"Table for two, _please._" I would recognize that disgusting voice anywhere, I turned around to see Sasuke and Karin, standing before me.

"Sure, come this way." I raised a brow at them and led them to a table in the centre of the restaurant. "What would you like?"

"What's your best breakfast dish?" Karin asked, flipping through the menu. I looked over at Sasuke who didn't say anything. "Oy!"

"Oh sorry, the best breakfast dish is the scrambled eggs, French toast with home baked blueberry muffins."

"I'll take two of those..! Sasuke, what do you want?" Karin asked her beloved husband, who muttered a coffee, so this pig was going to eat all the food herself? I chuckled a little to myself, while I was in the back preparing the food. After about seven minutes, I held a tray with two muffins, two plates of scrambled eggs, two plates of French toast and two coffees.

"Here, enjoy.." I said to Karin, almost placing the tray onto their table, when suddenly Karin pushed the tray at me, knocking me back. Covered in coffee, to god knows what..

"Back the fuck away from my family, bitch!" Karin yelled and laughed at me, I angrily glared at her, but before I could open my mouth to say anything.. _someone _beat me too it.

"Karin what the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke yelled at his wife, the morning rush had started to disappear, so not many people were left. Then he made his way over to me, and began picking up some of the food.

"Sasuke! You don't have to do that..! I'm sure she knows how to clean the floor from all her exp-"

"Enough!" I honestly didn't expect that from Sasuke, he looked pretty angry..

"Erm..? Excuse me, but you can leave now. You've drawn way to much attention to yourselves, I can clean this up, just leave." I shouted at the pair, Sasuke and Karin left as if nothing had happened. They didn't even pay me, I sighed and began cleaning up.

**Luna's POV**

Eventually the week progressed, it was rather boring and long. But the weekend did come, normally for students that meant going places and hanging out with their friends and family, but for me..? That meant I had to wake up at seven a.m to go help out at my mothers diner, as she was going to go see Tenten. The news of the Hyuuga pre-break-up was spread around the village fast.

Saturday finally came, I was in the diner doing my work. Some annoying girl, Sari or something was also working here today.

"Hey, girl!" Oh great that dreaded bitch's voice.

"What would you like, Karin was it? The diet menu doesn't come out till next week." I smirked as her expression became angry, but as fast as it came it went.

"Actually, I'm looking for Sakura. I decided that I need a job and I might as well work here. Therefore, I have to get along with Sakura, tell her I dropped by okay?"

"Um..? Okay..?" She was obviously planning something, but I let it pass for a while. What harm could she possibly do to me and my mother, that she hasn't already accomplished?

**Sakura, Hinata and Tenten.**

Sakura, Hinata and Tenten sat on the couches of the Hyuuga manor. Nobody had said a word since the girls came over.

"We should talk, Tenten." Hinata was the one to speak up, Sakura and Tenten exchanged glances.

"Okay,"

"Look Tenten, first of all let me tell you I've been there, maybe I wasn't married but the cheating.. And what have you confirmed so far?" Sakura asked Tenten, who was glaring at the sofa..

"Well he's always out late, always smells like smoke and perfume, but.."

"..?"

"I just don't see Neji doing that to me y'know? But what if I'm just blinded by love..? I mean he's never actually done anything affectionate, except maybe sex but that's it."

"Try to find some solid evidence to prove it, I suspected Sasuke cheating for a long time, but I could bring myself to ask him. So I looked through his pockets and found a used condom wrapper."

"Yes, but Tenten has already confronted Neji about it.. I'm s-sorry Tenten but you could be wrong, he is my cousin after all.."

"That's fine, I don't expect you to choose sides, I just don't want my family to fall apart.."

"Tenten? Look, that's another thing.. You have three kids, one whom is still really young, just make the right choices for them too. I hope I did.. Sometimes I wonder if I had just stayed with Sasuke, and with Luna-"

"You did the right thing." Hinata smiled, "Luna knows that."

"I hope so.."

**Luna's POV**

It was finally the end of the day, I closed the diner and was heading home now. I decided to take a shortcut through some alleys, I knew some fighting so I would be fine. How wrong I was..

"Hey, look it's a girl!" I heard a gruff voice coming from behind me, I decided to play it safe and speed walk. When I heard fast footsteps, I began running as fast as I could. But one guy appeared in front of me, okay calm down Luna..!

"Mm, you look cute, come here and play with us.." One guy said, he appeared to be in his mid thirties, he wasn't ugly but he was scary. . .

"No thanks, I should get home," I said and tried to make my way across them, but they blocked my path.

"Hey, this is the Uchiha girl!" The other guy hollered, they both began laughing, creeping me out a little bit.

"Um..? Huh..?"

"Your mothers, Sakura Haruno?"

"Y-Yes..?"

"You looked kind of familiar, let her go, Deidara." The so called Deidara let me go, I looked extremely confused, and stupidly stood there.

"Wait..? Weren't you going to..?"

"Yeah, but your mothers a friend of ours, can you show us her house?" The red-head said, could I trust these two strangers?

"How do I know your not lying?" I asked suspiciously, the blonde approached me.

"Look, if we had been lying, we wouldn't be letting you go freely. My name is Deidara, has your mom ever mentioned my name, yeah?"

"Um…? I don't think so.."

"What about me? I'm Sasori."

"Yes! I've heard her tell me all the time about some vacation she went with all her friends and 'Sasori' guy's! Come on, guys!" I hollered and we began walking to my house.

"Hmpfh! Its not fair, yeah!" 'Deidara' crossed his arms and followed me, I chuckled at him. What a day..

-

**Yes, Deidara and Sasori make an appearance. Review, add to your alerts and stay tuned ! If anyone has a Naruto-Arena account, I'd be glad to verse you, my username is KunochiSakura, just add me and msg me who you are on this site.**

**- Marron B**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, just wanted to thank you all, for reviewing and continuing to read! Alas this is the tenth chapter, and probably the last chapter I will update for a while, maybe in two or three weeks? Or maybe longer..! I'm going on a vacation for a couple of weeks to Mexico, and I'm not taking my computer with me. Please review and add to your alert list, and of course enjoy the story !**

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto

"Mom!" I called throughout the house, I heard a 'in the kitchen, honey.' "We have guests!"

"Who is it?" She said appearing before me, then gasped when she saw the two men behind me.

"Hey Sakura, you look…different!" Deidara hollered and crushed mom in a bone crushing hug.

"De-Deidara..? Your k-killing me!" Mom said gasping for air, Deidara realised and quickly let her go.

"Sorry Sakura, yeah!"

"That's okay," She then turned to Sasori, and this time she was the one who crushed him.

"S-Sakura..? Y-Your killing me!" He mimicked her earlier action and smirked, she let him go and pouted.

"So what are you guys doing in Konoha?"

"Well actually…" Deidara sort of trailed off and looked at me, I glared the two guys.

"We're here temporarily from Suna," Sasori answered, "but more importantly, what are you doing here?"

"Oh..! Well I decided to move back here and start my own business, it's a diner down the street." Mom gave a wide grin, "and how did you run into Luna?"

The three of us flinched and exchanged glances, the two guys became silent and looked at me.

"Actually mom…" I began, "I saw come into the shop and they asked about you.."

"Oh that's all? Well, dinner is ready, you two can join us as well. How long are you staying for..?" Mom asked the two guys, one of them almost jumping in joy.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning," Sasori said coldly, "we would appreciate the dinner, Sakura."

Mom smiled and led them down to the kitchen.

After dinner mom sent me upstairs to my room, there I sat around until the duo left. When I finally heard the door slam, I ran downstairs to my mother who was clutching a sheet of paper.

"Mom..? W-What's that?" I asked her, pointing to the sheet I don't know if she was ignoring me or didn't hear me, but she looked a little shocked.

"Luna, this sheet.." She began but didn't speak for a while, "it's.."

"Yes? What is it?" I was getting a little anxious, if it made my mother shocked, it must be interesting.

"It's a report… A report from a pregnancy, dated almost sixteen years ago..the paper does say that the child was a male, with black hair."

"And..? Why do you have it and what does it mean?"

"Well Sasori's grandmother used to be apart of the hospital staff in Konoha. But she passed away long ago, and Sasori took over for her, a little while. He said he quit the job ages ago, but thought this paper might be from Karin and Sasuke."

"Yeah..? Okay..? We know that Shin is alive though? What difference does it make, I still don't get it..?"

"Most of the document is torn or smudged, but one important piece of information is here."

"..?"

"It says that the fathers name is Kiba Inuzuka, and I sure as hell know that Kiba doesn't have any kids."

"Erm..?"

"The thing is that if this paper turns out to be Karin's, then that means that she's been lying to Sasuke, all this time!"

"But mom..? I get all of that, but one thing doesn't make sense to me."

"And what's that, Luna?"

"Why does it matter? Like, honestly..? What difference does it make if Shin is Sasuke's son or not..? That's not going to make him come back to you." I said rather coldly, for a minute I saw someone I didn't recognize in myself.

"I guess I just…" She paused, I knew it was coming. "I always will have some sort of feelings for Sasuke, no matter what he does to me."

I knew that all along but to have it said by her, it just seemed so… so sad..

**Nara Household Normal POV**

"Shikamaru..! I'm going out, okay!" Temari shouted throughout the house and then left, shutting the door behind her. Every room of the house was empty, except for the balcony. Where father Shikamaru Nara, and son Shikaru Nara lay, watching the clouds.

"Did that troublesome woman finally leave?" Shikamaru asked his son, who shrugged.

"How should I know..? You go check, its too much of a pain." Shikaru, had black hair with blue eyes like his mother and father. His attitude was obviously more like his fathers though.

"I have to go somewhere, I'll be back in a bit." Shikamaru suddenly said, and slammed the door shut on his way out.

"What a drag."

**Takashi Household**

**Normal POV**

"I just think that it would be better if you stopped hanging around, Sasuke." Ino mumbled to her husband, Sai who was watching TV.

"Why is that? Is it a problem for you, Ino?" Sai asked his wife, coldly.

"Well..! I don't know..! I just think you shouldn't, he gives me the creeps, sometimes!"

"Your best friends with his wife though? Am I correct?"

"Yes! But that's not the point!"

"And our daughter is dating their son? So why is it that I can't be friends with Sasuke? Its not because of what he did to Sakura, is it?" Sai smirked, knowing he got to her.

"N-No…! Of course not, its just..! Ugh, never mind!" Ino crossed her arms and pouted angrily.

"That's it isn't it, you still care for Sakura. But your not going to be friends with her, am I clear? Or you'll see the worst of me."

"I-I..! I understand." Ino said coldly, and walked upstairs to her bedroom, letting a few tears escape. _I'm sorry, Sakura._

_Flashback_

_Ino Yamanaka stood outside blazing a few cigarettes, she had picked up on this habit since Sakura left, exactly two weeks ago. _

"_Hey Ino, your place right?" Sai Takashi, appeared beside her blazing himself._

"_Yeah, Shikamaru wont be home." Ino muttered, "lets go." _

_Since the day Sakura left the village, Ino had begun going out late and coming home late, usually wasted. She was also sleeping with Sai, behind her boyfriend Shikamaru's back. Just to have meaningless sex, to get rid of the pain for a while. _

"_Mmh!" The pair were making out, stumbling into Ino's and Shikamaru's apartment, at the same time._

"_You sure he's not home?" Sai asked, she smirked back._

"_Positive." And they resumed making out, all the while stumbling through the door and into one of the rooms. They got going at it, when suddenly the light flickered on._

"_Ino?" _

"_S-Shikamaru..? Oh my gosh..! Its not what it looks like! It rea-"_

"_I understand," he muttered, then slammed the door behind him._

**Extremely short but important chapter, we get the mysterious form, and then we get to know a little of Ino's past. Next chapter will include more of Ino and a bit of NejiTen drama and SakuSasuKarin drama. Yes it is confirmed, the love triangle will start soon as Sakura has said she has feelings for her ex - boyfriend . But you never know , it could just be she cares for him. **

**I would like to reach the 100 Reviews mark, as this is the tenth chapter . But that won't affect my update date, thanks for reading and PM me with any story ideas you might have. **

**- Marron B **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! That was almost three monthes ago that I updated! Well anyways, I'm finally ready to update again..! If you've been reading my updates on my profile, then you've known my situation. And if not..well go check it out anyways!**

****

I've been getting SO many reviews and inboxs about how slowly SasuSaku is happening, or how its not happening at all. The category for this story is FAMILY and DRAMA. Not ROMANCE, I merely said SasuSaku could be a possibility, and it could happen. Even if and when it does, it wont be the main focus of this story. Learn to read, before you complain. 8)

**Luna's POV**

**Monday : School Day**

Great ! Another boring day at school, Sienna was already at her locker. She was talking to some blonde, when I got closer I recognized him as Akashi.

"Hey Sienna, and its Akashi right..?" I said to Sienna and Akashi who nodded quickly and blushed, hm I wonder why?

"Hey Luna..!" Akashi said very enthusiastically to me, he then said goodbye to Sienna and left.

"L-Luna..! How are you..?" Sienna asked me, and then shut her locker, we began walking.

"Fine I guess, you know the usual Uchiha family, drama." I debated with myself if I should tell her about the mysterious form.

"Y-Yes, my family has d-drama as well.. Father still hasn't come home.. I'm w-worried, Luna.." she looked a little sad, I was about to say something when someone beat me to it.

"Hey Luna, what are you up to?" Ugh, it was Seiya. Did I mention ever since Sienna and I became friends he could not stop flirting. I knew why he was doing it as well, just so his sister wouldn't have any friends.

"Go away," I muttered and dragged Sienna away from him, how could someone be so heartless to their own sister.

School was a great day today, I didn't run into Seiya again thank god, or Shin for that matter. It was now after school and I was walking home with Sienna and Akashi.

"Psst Sienna, why is he with us..? I whispered to Akashi, I didn't have anything against him it was just that he was kind of embarrassing to be around.

"He's my cousin, remember..? He's coming over for lunch today, s-sorry it had to be the day that you w-were suppose to come over.." Sienna whispered back to me, I made a few gestures and said it was okay.

When we arrived at her house, it was empty. No Megumi, or Tenten and obviously no Neji or Seiya.

"Lets go to my r-room.." Sienna whispered and that's where we went, it looked different the last time I came here.. It was more..empty..

"Hey Sienna..? Why is half your stuff missing..?" I asked her out of curiosity, she looked down and her expression became sad.

"M-Mother wants to move o-out from here.."

"So its official then? The divorce..?"

"Yes.."

"Sienna! Sienna, can we eat now?" Akashi asked his cousin, Sienna and Luna exchanged glances and began laughing.

"Yes, sure."

"That was a GREAT MEAL!" Akashi hollered, "Luna, can I tell you a secret...?"

"A secret? What kind of secret..?" I asked him, he began blushing and moved towards me.

"I've liked you…a lot..since you've come here.." I heard Sienna giggle a little, but I still didn't get it, what was he getting at?

"Okay..? I like you too, but what are you getting at?"

"Luna..? Would you liketogoonadatewithme?" He mumbled, Sienna gasped a little bit and I raised a brow.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I…! Luna, would you like to go on a date..?" Akashi shouted, I gasped a little bit.

"Akashi..! I.." I thought about it, he wasn't half bad looking, he looked exactly like his father and acted like his father.

"Sure Akashi, I would love too."

**Takashi Household**

**Normal POV**

Misa sat in her room, painting her fingernails a purple-blue sort of colour. Her hair was covered in a shower cap, and her face had a facial mask on.

"Misa..? What are you up too?" Ino asked her daughter, while raising a brow at the same time. The two women were pretty close when it came to fashion and such, but they didn't really talk otherwise.

"Oh, I got a haircut today. I decided not to go to Math, now I'm dying it black." Misa said to her mother, Ino just nodded, not caring if her daughter skipped Math or not.

"That's cute, but I think blonde suits you better."

"I just want to see how I would look as an Uchiha, I mean if Shin and I are to get married someday. I have to dye my hair..!"

"Why is that..? Karin has red hair and she fits in just fine."

"Mm, I guess.. But I don't think blonde would, I mean its too light."

"Alright, do whatever."

"Kay,"

**Uzumaki Household**

**Normal POV**

"N-Naruto..its getting late..and Akashi still isn't home, I k-know he was suppose to be at Tenten's house..b-but its almost nine o'clock..I-I told him to get h-home by seven.." Hinata's worried, as she checked through the blinds for the millionth time.

"Nah Hinata, why would you worry..? I bet he's fine, just having too much fun..!" Naruto exclaimed giving her a thumbs up, "besides, Tenten could drive him here right..?"

"I don't think Tenten's home today, she's out of town for a couple o-of days to find a suitable h-house to m-move into."

"Oh..? Wait what..? Their moving..? So the divorce is for real then..?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and stuck his elbows out.

"Hmm..? I don't get it, its not even that big a deal..!"

"It I-is for Tenten..Look N-Naruto, I'm going to call Sienna's cell and ask her if Akashi left."

**Hyuuga Household**

**Sienna's POV**

**BRIIM**

**BRIIM**

The tomatoes I was cutting were the only noise that filled the empty house, the only other sound was the occasional movement I did. Seiya was in his room, doing god knows what. I on the other hand was making dinner for us, Luna and Akashi had left long ago.

****RIING****

****RIING****

"Hello?" I answered the phone, it was from the Uzumaki's, it was probably Akashi asking to come over again tomorrow. I didn't mind him or anything, I actually enjoyed his company.

"Hi Sienna, I-its Aunt Hinata..?" It was Hinata Hyuuga Uzumaki, my fathers cousin. Everyone thought we were alike in a lot of different ways, we looked alike and spoke alike.

"Yes, h-hello aunt.."

"I was just wondering if A-Akashi is still there..? Does h-he want me to come pick him up?"

"Oh..um..? I-Isnt he already home..? L-Luna and Akashi left t-together at l-like six thirty.."

"W-What..? B-But that's impossible…! I-I tried calling his cell b-but he wont..!"

"…Let m-me try Luna's cell.. I'll call you back, aunt."

"Okay."

****SNAP****

I closed my cell phone, and quickly opened it again and dialled Luna's number quickly, my hands had begun to shake. After almost a minute of waiting for her to pick up her phone went to voicemail.

"Hey its Luna, leave a message."

I snapped my phone shut, my eyes began to water. Where were they..? I quickly remembered Aunt Hinata was waiting for me to call back, I did that and waited for her to pick up.

"W-Well..? Did you find out where they a-are..?"

I began sobbing a little bit.

"N-No..! Luna didn't answer.."

"Oh my gosh, h-hold on a second." I heard the fear in her voice, I heard her taking to Naruto, telling him everything I just said. "Sienna, a-are you still there..?"

"Y-Yes..?"

"We're going to go over to Sakura's house and check there. K-Knowing Akashi, they could be there.. You should come as well, we'll meet you there."

I snapped my phone shut quickly and ran into Seiya's room.

"S-Seiya..!" I said, taking a deep breath.

He looked pretty pissed off at me, I guess it wasn't everyday you'd catch me of all people barging into his room.

"What? This better be important!" Seiya snapped at me, I nodded my head quickly.

"I-It is! Luna and A-Akashi..? Their missing..! A-Aunt Hinata and Naruto want us t-to meet them at Ms. S-Sakura's house..!" I said to him quickly, then I told him all the details. In less than fifteen minutes we were at Sakura's house. Naruto and Hinata were already there, waiting in the car.

"Seiya, Sienna!" Naruto ran up to us, we looked at the house. Only one light was on and it seemed like the kitchen or the dining room.

Hinata rang the doorbell, we waited for at least ten minutes, finally Sakura opened it.

"Hinata..? Naruto..? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked Naruto,

"Hey Sakura, are Luna and Akashi here?" Naruto asked his former crush.

"Hm? Well if you're here to pick him up, come on in." Sakura smiled brightly, "they're watching a movie, I think."

I took a deep breath, and I heard Aunt Hinata do the same.

"Hey Akashi! Your moms here!" Sakura shouted from the door, we heard a brief 'shit' and then came Akashi.

"Akashi? We got you a cell phone for a reason!" His mother yelled at him, he placed a hand behind his head and laughed.

"Oops! Sorry, Luna and I were watching a movie, so we turned our phones off!"

"Lets go home then, sorry about this Sakura." Hinata said and then the three left, as did we.

**Luna's POV  
Next Day **

"Luna, I want you to come straight to the diner after school, I need you to work there for me. I have a important business arrangement, regarding a renovation, more people come to the diner than I thought." Mom said to me, smiling happily.

"That's okay mom, but where are you getting the money?" It was great to see her so happy finally.

"Well, some of my friends decided to pitch in and I have some money I have been saving up."

"Oh really? Well I'm going to school then, see you later."

"Bye."

And I was off, I had gotten used to walking to school now. I actually enjoyed it, I had a lot of time to think about things.

"Hey your Luna right?" A boy said to me, he was with a girl. They seemed to be my age, but I had never seen them before.

"Um..? Yes..? You are..?"

"I'm Kira and this is my sister Sammy, we're new here and we've heard about you around school."

"Heard about me? I'm sorry but, I'm not exactly popular."

"Really? But a boy in our science class, he talks about you all the time. From what he says, you sound like a great person." The boy said, I raised a brow.

"Boy? What boy, whats his name?"

"Akashi, I think.."

"Akashi, huh? Interesting.." And suddenly, a idea popped to my head. "Look, if I see you at school today, I'll talk to you. But right now, I have to go, sorry." I said, and before they could open their mouth to respond, I booked it.

**How was that? I'm trying to balance off the drama in each of the families, as you can see their situations. Um.. any tips or suggestions you might want me to try, just add it in the review. One of these days, I'm going to try and merge the chapters and change them up a bit, so the story has fewer but longer chapters. :)**

**-Marron B **


End file.
